Light emitting diode (LED) displays (and other changeable message display units) have been widely adopted in many buildings, such as airports, railway stations, shopping malls, and subway stations, for the instant display of information. Currently however, such units can display only predefined messages entered when an event, such as a fire, occurs since such systems are configured in near real time from a control center. Additionally, when such systems are changeable by input from a human operator, the chance of error is great, especially in light of the circumstances of intense psychological pressure in emergency events such as a fire. Therefore, adapting any message or other information can be awkward, delayed, and susceptible to error.